


I will follow you

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon: Follow you, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Era el día de San Valentín en la Academia Vengadores, todo era rosa y cursi, demasiado para Tony, más cuando él estaba en un estado melancólico suspirando por cierto súper soldado de brazo de metal.Lo que nunca espero, era su pequeño regalo inesperado de San Valentín en forma de una hermosa canción.





	I will follow you

San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad y todas las cosas cursis que se puedan ocurrir.

Un día que especialmente a Tony Stark le parecía muy empalagoso.

Y en la Academia Vengadores solo lo hacían peor.

Todas las parejas ridículamente enamoradas paseaban por toda la academia de lo más acarameladas, tanto que daba nauseas.

No lo malinterpreten, era que simplemente tanta cursilería no era lo suyo, podía ser romántico, sí, pero hasta cierto nivel de romanticismo sin pasar a lo exagerado.

Y además, su soltería del momento afectaba en parte a su estado de ánimo.

Aunque él era Tony Stark y podía pasar San Valentín con las mujeres y hombres más hermosos, Tony quería pasarlo con  _uno_  en particular, uno que él consideraba fuera de su alcance.

El melancólico Bucky Barnes, también llamado Soldado de Invierno.

Tony estaba cual adolescente enamorada del súper soldado.

Tony podía ser coqueto y extrovertido, pero cuando estaba cerca del súper soldado, toda aquella seguridad se desvanecía, razón por la cual nunca pudo preguntarle al mejor amigo del cap si quería ser su San Valentín.

Además de su miedo al rechazo.

Así que ahí estaba él, en una mesa de la cafetería mirando al melancólico súper soldado mientras todos los demás en la escuela celebraban aquel día, había un grupo que entregaba regalos a todos llamados "cupidos secretos", y había otro grupo que se dispondría a poner canciones a petición de los estudiantes y dedicándolas, todo estaba decorado con corazones y besos y era realmente empalagoso.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba Tony mirando con añoranza al súper soldado.

— ¡Otro regalo para Tony Stark! — Anuncio Janet mientras le daba a Tony otra caja de bombones — Esta vez a nombre de Peter Quill.

Tony tomo la caja con una mueca y la dejo junto con las otras.

— Ya con esta son 10 cajas de bombones que te han regalado, Tony, y creo que ya tienes de todos los sabores — dijo Janet con emoción — ¿Y aun así no vas a pasar San Valentín con alguien?

— Con quien quiero pasar San Valentín apenas sabe que existo –dijo Tony para luego enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

— ¡Deja esa malas energías! — le regaño Janet.

— ¡No puedo! —Contesto Tony alzando su cabeza — ¡Es que solo míralo! — dijo señalando al soldado quien se encontraba hablando son su mejor amigo y Natasha, mientras afinaba su guitarra — Es tan perfecto...

Janet miro al súper soldado con una mueca.

— Muy melancólico para mí gusto...

— Pero igual es hermoso y perfecto... — dijo Tony.

— Guapo, sí — dijo Janet de acuerdo— Perfecto... Bueno, a cada quien sus gustos... Aunque a veces da miedo.

Tony la miro con un puchero.

— No da miedo, es parte de su encanto — le defendió.

— Bueno, si no tienes la valentía de ir para allá y decirle si quiere ser tu San Valentín, ¿Por qué no le envías una caja de bombones?

— No sé cuál es su sabor favorito... Y conociéndome le compraría de todos los sabores y tamaños y creo que eso terminaría asustándolo... — contesto Tony volviendo a enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

— Eres un dramático y exagerado — le recrimino Janet.

— Déjame en paz con mi aura depresiva — murmuro Tony.

— Por favor Tony, no puede ser tan malo — dijo Janet — O vas y le preguntas si quiere ser tu San Valentín o tendrás que pasar tu día con alguno de los que te enviaron chocolates, hay muchas opciones aquí — dijo Janet mientras tomaba una de las cajas de bombones entre la pila ignorada a un lado del castaño — Mira, puedes pasarla con Stephen Strange — luego tomo otra — o con el Rey T'Challa, y si no quieres con ellos aún quedan seis opciones más — dijo Janet emocionada.

Tony solo gimió en frustración.

— Prefiero pasar mi día con Rhodey — murmuro el castaño para luego levantar la cabeza — Es más, lo pasare definitivamente con mi honeybear.

Janet rodo los ojos exasperada.

Tony dejo de prestarle atención a su amiga para volver a prestarle atención al súper soldado quien se encontraba riéndose por algún comentario que hizo la espía rusa.

Tony suspiro.

— Quisiera lograr yo hacerle reír así... — susurro Tony con anhelo.

— Tal vez si hablaras más con él... — recomendó su amiga.

— Lo intento, realmente hablamos — dijo Tony — Aunque poco... ¡Pero de temás interesantes!

— Estas cual nena enamorada de él...

— Lo se... Y a veces es frustrante porque... — dijo Tony con desanimo sin apartar la mirada del chico al cual ama — Él se ve que tiene confianza con Natasha, casi tanto como con Steve... Hay rumores de que son pareja y ¿Yo contra Natasha? Definitivamente Nat me ganaría, y no es que este inseguro con mi físico, pero Nat está bien proporcionada...

Janet frunció el ceño ante esto.

— Entonces que se vaya a cualquier otro lugar, Tony, eres perfecto, podrías contra Natasha y si el no ve eso, tal vez él no sea el indicado después de todo ¡Así que no te desanime por ello!

— Es a veces inevitable... — dijo Tony con un suspiro — Bueno, pasare mi día con Rhodey.

— Solo no te deprimas — dijo Janet — ¡Y come bombones!

— Solo quieren engordarme — dijo Tony — Además, ninguno es mi sabor favorito.

— Lo sé, luego te traeré unos de café, tengo que irme a continuar en evento, luego vuelvo — dijo Janet para luego marcharse.

Tony suspiro nuevamente.

— ¡Es el momento esperado del evento de día de los enamorado! — Se escuchó la voz de Janet desde una de las mesas del comedor que estaba equipada con equipos de música — ¡Es hora de dedicar canciones! Es su oportunidad de dedicarle o cantarle una canción a su ser amado ¡Conquistarlos a través de la música!

Tony sonrió levemente ante este evento, era de sus favoritos, por lo menos se podría entretener escuchando algunas canciones terriblemente cariñosas, pero era más divertido este último evento.

La mayoría de las parejas empezaron a dedicarse canciones entre ellos, algunas canciones fueron dedicadas a él también.

Como por ejemplo, Peter Quill quien no dudo en dedicarle "Shape of you" de Ed Sheeran. Astuto, pero no lo suficiente.

De repente, mientras se entretenía comiendo unos bombones de fresa que le había regalado un admirador anónimo, se dio cuenta que su melancólico súper soldado se dirigía con guitarra en mano hacia aquella mesa en el cual hacían las dedicaciones musicales, le vio intercambiar un par de palabras con una muy sorprendida Janet quien luego le dejo el micrófono a su entera disposición.

El soldado se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras se terminaba de preparar, Janet amablemente accedió a sostenerle el micrófono para que el pudiera interpretar su canción con total tranquilidad.

Desde su posición, Tony notaba lo nervioso que se veía Bucky, algunos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar y Bucky aclaro su garganta para luego decir.

— Esta canción, está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, un estudiante un poco excéntrico quien ama el café y es verdaderamente un genio, alguien por quien sería capaz de cruzar el infierno solo para tomar su mano...  _Antoshka_ , siempre te seguiría...

Tony pudo jurar que su cara en ese momento era un poema, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿ _Antoshka_? Bucky le llamaba así las pocas veces que hablaban, o sea ¿Era para él? Oh dioses, no es un buen momento para un ataque de pánico...

En ese momento el soldado empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción calmando instantáneamente al genio adolescente, quien seguía con ojos abiertos como plato y sorprendido, hasta que empezó a escuchar las primeras letras de la canción.

_My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_

_I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home_

Pese a los nervios, y para sorpresa de muchos en la academia, el súper soldado cantaba muy bien y todos solo se quedaron escuchando atentos las letras de la canción y se preguntaban entre ellos quien era ese tal " _Anthoska_ " a quien iba dedicada la canción.

_Cross your heart and hope to die_

_Promise me you'll never leave my side_

La mirada de Bucky nunca cruzo la de Tony, sus ojos estaban cerrados, concentrado en tocar bien su guitarra e interpretar bien aquella canción, era un momento especial y no podía fallar en esta misión autoimpuesta.

_Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone_

_You've got me on my knees I'm your one then come_

Tony dejo de prestarle atención a los comentarios de los demás, solo estaba enfocado en aquella canción, la hermosura con la que el súper soldado la interpretaba y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Promise you I'll never leave your side_

Al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, los ojos del soldado se abrieron enfocándose directamente en la figura de Tony viéndole directamente a su sorprendido y hermoso rostro logrando que el castaño menor se sonrojara.

_Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

_I promise you you're all I see_

_Cause I'm telling you you're all I need_

_I'll never leave_

Bucky empezó a cantar con más confianza, alentado por la reacción del castaño, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios mientras continuaba cantando, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó con la parte más fuerte de la canción.

_So you can drag me through Hell_

_If it meant I could hold your hand_

_I will follow you cause I'm under your spell_

_And you can throw me to the flames_

_I will follow you, I will follow you_

Los helados ojos del soldado no dejaron de mirar ni por un Segundo a Tony mientras cantaba aquello, Tony sintió que se derretía por aquella canción era simplemente perfecta y hermosa, aun no podía creer que era para él ¿Estaba soñando? Si era así, no quería despertar más nunca, estaba hechizado por aquella canción y la voz de Bucky.

_Come sink into me and let me breathe you in_

_I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_

_So dig two graves cause when you die_

_I swear I'll be leaving by your side_

Tony se estaba balanceando hipnotizado por la canción cuando cierta espía rusa se sentó a su lado.

— Solo por si lo dudas — dijo Natasha sacando a Tony un momento de su trance — Sí, esa canción es para ti, no, él no está saliendo conmigo y por favor hazme el favor de estar con él, no creo que pueda seguir soportando sus suspiros u balbuceos sobre ti — pidió casi suplicando la pelirroja — Y ten — dijo dándole una caja de bombones de café — Te los envía él y espera sean tus favoritos, ahora, acércate a tu hombre — finalizo para darle un pequeño empujón al castaño para que se acercara a la mesa donde Bucky seguía cantando.

_So you can drag me through Hell_

_If it meant I could hold your hand_

_I will follow you cause I'm under you spell_

_And you can throw me to the flames_

Tony miro nervioso hacia donde la éspia rusa le levantba los pulgares en señal de aprobación y sosteniendo fuertemente la caja de bombones en sus brazos se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Bucky cantante, el súper soldado siguió mirándole y le sonrió dulcemente cuando Tony se acercó a él.

_I will follow you, I will follow you_

Bucky termino de tocar ganándose varios aplausos y gritos de emoción, pero él solo tenía ojos para su  _Antoshka,_ quien le miraba con nerviosismo, dejo su guitarra al lado y se paró frente al castaño menor mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Te gusto la canción? — pregunto Bucky con nerviosismo.

Tony sonrió.

— Me encanto, yo... ¿Realmente era para mí? 

— Sí, realmente he estado enamorado de ti durante tanto tiempo que Natasha y hasta Steve me han amenazado para que te lo confesara, así que, ¿Qué mejor momento que este?

— ¿Y hacerlo frente a toda la comunidad estudiantil? — pregunto Tony divertido.

— Detalles y riesgos que estaba dispuesto a tomar — contesto a la ligera — Cómo dije en la canción me puedes arrastrar por el infierno, si eso significa — dijo mientras con cuidado tomaba una mano de Tony — tomar tu mano... Te seguiré. Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?

Tony noto el nerviosismo del soldado al hacer aquella pregunta y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente.

— He estado enamorado de ti por un tiempo, mis amigos están molestos de escucharme hablar sobre lo guapo y perfecto que me pareces, sería un idiota si dijera que no y más luego de aquella hermosa canción — dijo Tony dejando salir sus sentimientos acumulados — Asi que sí, sí quiero ser tu San Valentín, Bucky.

Bucky sintió que un peso era retirado de sus hombros y respiro aliviado.

— ¿Podría besarte? Realmente me gust...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues ya Tony le había saltado encima envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un muy necesitado beso.

Los espectadores quienes se habían quedado a ver el desenlace de todo habían aplaudido por este hecho.

Pero tanto Bucky como Tony, estaban en su mundo perdidos en la bruma hermosa del amor.

Ese fue el inicio de muchas citas y una relación duradera, simplemente aquel hermoso San Valentín...

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas hermosuras~
> 
> Parte de mi aporte al mini evento de la página WinterIron y Stony en fb~
> 
> Además que, tenía que ahcer algo de ellos para esas fechas uwu
> 
> Y lo escribí literalmente ayer, mientras veía como en mi facultad se ponían todos romanticos XD yo estaba como Tony al principio XD aunque lo del final con un súper soldado cantándome una canción hermosa de Bring Me The Horizon, eso... Eso no paso :'v 
> 
> Así que, los eventos de San Valentín en este fanfic están basados en hechos de mi facultad XD y lo más gracioso era el cupido secreto XD 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado uwu~
> 
>  
> 
> Les amo <3


End file.
